S.M.I.D.S.Y.
S.M.I.D.S.Y. (which stood for Sorry Mate I Didn't See You) was a black and red decorated invertible box-shaped robot, built over six weekends over the internet and the team apparently spent six weeks talking about it afterwards. The sides were made from aluminium (later upgraded to titanium) and it ran on go-kart wheels to give it four-wheel drive, but suffered from radio signal problems in its debut. Debuting in Series 3, it competed in every war of Robot Wars since then, also competing in both series of Extreme. Its main weapon was a set of jaws on the front decribed as "gnashing jaws of doom", which could either lift, grab, or act as a wedge, operated by a luxary car seat actuator, which was later replaced by a windscreen wiper motor. The advantage of these jaws was that they could reset as a wedge even if S.M.I.D.S.Y. was flipped, rather than leaving the wedge set as a gaping ground clearance, which Tornado often suffered from. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also featured a set of ramming spikes at the back. After the Extreme 1 weight increase, a 11-12.5kg horizontal spinning disc replaced these spikes spinning at 200mph at its teeth. After this series, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s jaw was replaced by a simple lifting scoop with steel teeth for Series 6 and Extreme 2. However, the team never really relied on these weapons, preferring to use S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s formidable pushing power and speed to pit their opponents or merely send them into CPZs for the house robots to take care of. Although it never escaped the heats of a series, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was one of the most successful robots not to pass the heats, reaching the Heat Final three times in five attempts. After Robot Wars ended, Team Cylon bought S.M.I.D.S.Y. and completely rebuilt the robot in 2008 and fought with it in many live events, including the Roaming Robots tournament, however Team Cylon then sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Team Roaming Robots in late 2010. In 2011, Team Roaming Robots sold S.M.I.D.S.Y. to Team Troublesome. In late 2011, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was sold onto Team Avenger, who rebuilt it back into its former condition. In March 2012, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then sold onto Gary Cairns of Team Typhoon, albeit without the rear disc weapon and motor, though it is being restored to have the disc fitted once again and be brought back to fighting form. Robot History Series 3 Fighting in the final heat of the Third Wars, this was S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s first appearance, and no trace of its future skill was evident yet, as it fought fellow newcomers Rattus Rattus in the first round. After a cautious start to the battle, Rattus Rattus drove in and used its flail, before ramming the more sluggish S.M.I.D.S.Y. again. Rattus Rattus drove right over the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y. and tried to push it into a CPZ, but drove into Dead Metal itself. This mistake nearly tore the shell of Rattus Rattus right off. However it escaped, only to steer onto the flame pit. When Rattus Rattus got away, it pushed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the grasp of Dead Metal, who then drove it over and into the pit, eliminating S.M.I.D.S.Y. from the competition. Series 4 In its first round melee, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was up against Overkill GTI and the 4th seeds Panic Attack. Both S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Overkill GTI suffered attacks from Panic Attack, but S.M.I.D.S.Y. certainly recovered from them better than Overkill GTI. Soon afterwards, S.M.I.D.S.Y. efficiently teamed up with the Series 2 champions to lift up and eventually overturn the limping Overkill GTI, who could only very slowly right itself. The battle then went to a judges' decision. Here, the judges put S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Panic Attack through to the second round of the heat, where S.M.I.D.S.Y. was placed up against the 20th seeds Aggrobot 2. In this battle, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s full potential was beginning to show. Effortlessly being able to shove the previous heat finalist, S.M.I.D.S.Y. bulldozed Aggrobot 2 around the arena with ease, slamming it into the arena wall twice until the seeded machine was deemed immobilised, however S.M.I.D.S.Y. did suffer some transmission problems every time it ran past a flame jet. Unfortunately for the team from Cyberspace, the success from S.M.I.D.S.Y. was short-lived as it met the 4th seeds Panic Attack once more, in the heat final. In the battle, Panic Attack held off S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s ramming blows with ease, but then Panic Attack got its lifting prongs stuck inside S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s wheels. Panic Attack brought the underdog S.M.I.D.S.Y. over to the flame pit, holding the machine there for a long time before then carrying S.M.I.D.S.Y. effortlessly over to the pit and dropping it down, eliminating S.M.I.D.S.Y. from the competition. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also took part in the Sumo Basho and Pinball tournaments in the same series. During the Sumo, S.M.I.D.S.Y. attached salt shakers to its jaws as a reference to real life sumo wrestlers who threw salt into the ring for good luck. S.M.I.D.S.Y. lasted 14.11 seconds to take 5th place overall on the leaderboard, but during the Pinball tournament, the team only managed 70 points, taking 14th place out of 16. Extreme 1 In the first episode of Extreme, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was involved in the Mayhem up against Sumpthing and Pussycat. It started by pushing the Series 4 runner-up around a little bit, taking a bit of external damage, before pressing the pit release button. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then pushed around Pussycat again, before the house robots came in and attacked. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then lost drive on one side, meaning that it was spinning for a long while whilst the other two battled each other. S.M.I.D.S.Y. eventually lost all drive and was pitted by Pussycat, but only balancing on its side still above the pit floor. Pussycat then used its blade to put S.M.I.D.S.Y. down the pit properly just before 'cease' was called and the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges awarded the win to Pussycat. S.M.I.D.S.Y was also involved in the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Sumpthing, the two were dubbed 'the grease monkeys' of the competition. The pair went up against Cerberus and Thermidor 2 in the first round. S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Cerberus started, and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was grabbed almost immediately by Cerberus' unique clamping mechanism. Sparks then came out of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s disc, it got out of Cerberus' grip, and sliced into the tail of its opponent before S.M.I.D.S.Y. suddenly drove away and collided with its team mate Sumpthing. S.M.I.D.S.Y. could only drive forwards, and then drove to come back on the attack, but drove into the angle grinder at the opposite end of the arena, becoming stuck. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot before Sergeant Bash clawed it and Shunt axed it. Sumpthing was then flipped by Thermidor 2 using Cerberus as a chock as they then decided to come out, meaning both robots were counted out, eliminating them from the competition, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then pitted by Shunt and cease was finally called. Series 5 For finishing in the heat final of Series 4, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was seeded 24 out of 24 for Series 5, and came up against newcomers Obsidian in the first round. S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its excellent pushing power and its new spinning disc to pulverise Obsidian, which was finished off by Matilda's flywheel, Obsidian was counted out and S.M.I.D.S.Y. went through to the next round. In the heat semi final, S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s opponent was another newcomer in 8645T. 8645T's rear axe weapon left S.M.I.D.S.Y. unaffected, before the 24th seed used its front jaws to turn over the Beast, due to its unique weapon combo, 8645T couldn't self right and it was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot then carried the losing machine like a mere toy before pitting it. This put S.M.I.D.S.Y. through to the heat final for the second time running, at this stage, it had an unlucky draw, as it went up against Chaos 2, the double reigning UK champions. It was Chaos 2 that dominated this heat final battle, flipping S.M.I.D.S.Y. high into the air a couple of times before flipping it against the arena wall. In the process Chaos 2 damaged the armour on its flipper, and George Francis' machine was unable to self-right having flipped itself over in its haste to flip the black box shaped robot out of the arena. Neither machine could move since S.M.I.D.S.Y. was stuck the arena wall, so cease was called and the judges called for a rematch. Unseen on television, though, S.M.I.D.S.Y. eventually fell off the arena wall, and proceeded to pit Chaos 2. However, due to the 30 second rule, it didn't count and the rematch went ahead. Chaos 2 finished the job in this battle, as Chaos 2 once again flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. onto the arena wall. This time S.M.I.D.S.Y. was thrown from the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. became the fifth machine that Chaos 2 was able to flip out of the arena. Series 6 In the Sixth Wars, an unseeded S.M.I.D.S.Y., fighting with newly-designed front lifting jaws, fought against newcomers St. Agro and veterans Comengetorix and Warhog in the first round of the heat. S.M.I.D.S.Y. dominated the battle, pushing all three robots around. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was the robot who decided the battle, first pitting St. Agro, before piggybacking Warhog (for a second time) around and pushing it into the pit as well, despite Warhog not managing to fit in properly. This brought it into a close second round match against the 6th seeds Dominator 2. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was on top at the beginning of the battle, flipping Dominator 2 on its side repeatedly and avoiding the uni-directional axe well. However, when the pair fought in the CPZ, Growler slammed S.M.I.D.S.Y. into the side wall at a very high speed, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was clearly suffering mobility problems. Dominator 2 landed several blows on S.M.I.D.S.Y. with its axe, after which S.M.I.D.S.Y. was defeated by a judges' decision. Extreme 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. competed in the Tag-Team Terror with Sumpthing as its partner. It was the first out of the two to come out and fight in Round 1 against X-Terminator, after S.M.I.D.S.Y. was hit by X-Terminator's axe once, it tagged Sumpthing to take its place. After X-Terminator tagged Mini Morg, S.M.I.D.S.Y. came out and pushed Mini Morg back into its corner with X-Terminator while S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s own team-mate Sumpthing was getting chased around by the house robots. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then found itself against the arena wall getting axed by X-Terminator many times before ending up in the CPZ along with Sumpthing where both were counted out in the last 10 seconds allowing X-Terminator and Mini Morg to go through. S.M.I.D.S.Y. also came back for the Challenge Belt. It started off well pushing Dantomkia and Hypno-Disc into the CPZ where Dantomkia managed to toss Hypno-Disc over the arena wall. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then flipped twice by Dantomkia but was unharmed as it could run inverted. It was then flipped against the arena side-wall were it looked to be in trouble but got away as Mr Psycho tried a failed attempt in getting S.M.I.D.S.Y. out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then attacked by Mr Psycho and Dantomkia again but went through to the next round as Sir Chromalot had been spun out the arena by Matilda's flywheel. S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s round 2 match was against Terrorhurtz. S.M.I.D.S.Y., after taking one blow from Terrorhurtz dashed for the pit release button. Terrorhurtz then came in, landing a lot of axe-blows in on the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which couldn't use its lifter or disc into any great effect on Terrorhurtz who kept hammering away at it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then trapped near the wall and eventually after a few more axe blows, S.M.I.D.S.Y. broke down. After S.M.I.D.S.Y. was counted out by Refbot, Sir Killalot disposed of S.M.I.D.S.Y. by putting it on the floor flipper and then dumping it in the pit. Series 7 S.M.I.D.S.Y. reached yet another Heat Final in the Seventh Wars, but failed to progress into the Series Semi-Finals. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was granted the number 13 seed placing for the Seventh Wars, for reaching two previous heat finals. However, it put on a shaky performance in its first round battle of the heat, where it was placed up against Atomic, Terror Turtle and Cygnus X-1. In the battle, S.M.I.D.S.Y. tried to dodge away from its opponents before then trying to slam them against the arena side wall, as they took on each other. But after Cygnus X-1 was flipped over and Terror Turtle was flipped out of the arena (both of these actions caused by Atomic), S.M.I.D.S.Y. then swooped in and shoved the overturned Cygnus X-1 machine all of the way into Shunt's CPZ, but then Atomic came in and flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. up onto the arena side wall, where it couldn't move away. Eventually, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was brought off the arena wall, but then suffered some axe blows from Shunt before it could hurry away. Cygnus X-1 was then eventually counted out by the Refbot, and just in time, because just as the count was up, Atomic flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. up into the air, causing the seeded machine to become immobilised. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then pitted by Atomic, but was put through to the next round regardless. In the second round of the heat, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was drawn up against newcomers Mean Streak. S.M.I.D.S.Y. proved much more dominant in this battle, slamming straight into its opponent on 'Activate!' S.M.I.D.S.Y. dominated the battle throughout, relentlessly pushing Mean Streak across the arena floor into CPZs, first into Sergeant Bash's, and then into Mr. Psycho's. Eventually, Mean Streak seemed to lose drive down one side, this made pushing it an even easier task for the seeded robot. Eventually, S.M.I.D.S.Y. pinned Mean Streak up against the arena wall, and, albeit with a lot of effort, it managed to use its jaws to tip the box-shaped robot onto its side. Mean Streak couldn't move, so it was counted out by the Refbot, and then finished off by the house robots. This put S.M.I.D.S.Y. through to the heat final, however, it had to fight Atomic again. In this battle, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was effortlessly flipped around the arena by Atomic, but it did manage to use its agility to push Atomic around the arena a few times, even when the former was running inverted, but it was mostly using its speed to outmanouevre Atomic, to avoid many more flips from it. Eventually though, Atomic got in underneath the seeded S.M.I.D.S.Y. and charged towards the arena wall and flipped it out of the arena, with S.M.I.D.S.Y. clipping the arena wall in the process. This subsequently meant that S.M.I.D.S.Y. was eliminated from the competition. It is believed that S.M.I.D.S.Y. suffered tremendous damage after clipping the arena wall as it was flipped out by Atomic, and it is believed that this damage prevented S.M.I.D.S.Y. from entering the All-Stars Tournament at the end of the series. Results |} Sprocket.JPG|S.M.I.D.S.Y. as Sprocket at Techno Games S.M.I.D.S.Y.JPG|S.M.I.D.S.Y. in 2010 SMIDSY today.jpg|S.M.I.D.S.Y. in 2011 SMIDSY2012.jpg|S.M.I.D.S.Y. under rebuild by Team Troublesome in early 2012 S.M.I.D.S.Y. now.png|S.M.I.D.S.Y. in 2012, now without its disc weapon Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Trivia *The original team was formed over the internet. Indeed, in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1, the announcer would state that S.M.I.D.S.Y. came from Cyberspace. Every other war, however, stated it came from Kent. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was renamed Sprocket for TechnoGames, where it fought alongside Storm Chaser in the Football Team, winning 5-0 in the final against Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm. It also competed in the Tug-of-War where it finished as runner-up, ironically losing to Storm Chaser. Sprocket also competed in the Sumo event, but performed badly in both series, being eliminated in the first round of its first series to eventual champion Big Bro and being disqualified from the second series after throwing Chip off the platform. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. is considered to be the best robot to have a combat record featuring more losses than wins. **S.M.I.D.S.Y. coincidentally has the most losses out of all of the robots from Kent. *Three of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s four first round losses were in battles that also contained Sumpthing, including two tag team partnerships. *In the Series 4 Sumo Basho, the S.M.I.D.S.Y. team put salt in their robots jaws so that they could spread it like real sumo wrestlers. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was profiled in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. was one of 22 robots whose final appearance saw them thrown out of the arena. *Whenever S.M.I.D.S.Y. reached a heat final, it was always beaten by a robot that fell in the second round of the Semi-Finals. *S.M.I.D.S.Y. is one of 11 robots to have fought in 5 or more series of Robot Wars, having fought in Series 3 through 7. It shares this pattern with X-Terminator, Bulldog Breed, Team KaterKiller, Team Big Brother, Team Ming, Team Scutterbots, and Thermidor 2. **This should have made it eligible for the All-Stars tournament of Series 7, but it, like a number of others, was absent, leaving Dantomkia to fill its place. Many believe that S.M.I.D.S.Y. was badly damaged by clipping the wall during its defeat in its Series 7 heat final. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:Competitors in Techno-Games